The Little Giantess and Pudding-Head Girl
by yumitankawaii
Summary: Hinata and Kenma come out as trans and transition together in high school. Now they're going to the same college and still playing volleyball while living as girls (and Hinata finds out that having a huge rack might not be all it's cracked up to be xD).


"OK girls, good practice today!" The captain yelled across the university gym.

Hinata wiped the sweat out of her eyes and jogged over to her setter.

"Aw, I was just hitting my rhythm!" the orange-haired girl whined. "Ken-chan, toss for me please! Just a few more!"

The older girl with blonde hair and black roots rolled her eyes. "I told you, stop calling me that." But despite her protest, she got into position in front of the net. Kenma didn't need to look back to know that Hinata was already ready to spike her toss.

"Haaah!" Hinata yelled as she flew through the air before slamming the ball into the far right corner of the court, aimed perfectly to remain in-bounds. "One more, Ken-chan!"

Kenma rolled her eyes again as she prepared to toss.

* * *

As the girls got their reps in, Kageyama waited by the gym entraceway, playing on his phone disinterestedly. The boy's team practice had already finished, and Kageyama was eager to get the dining hall.

"Stupid slow girls," he muttered to himself as he waited.

* * *

"Sorry, Kageyama. We're ready to go eat now," Kenma waved to Kageyama as she, Hinata, and Yachi came out of the gym.

"I'm starving!" Hinata exclaimed with an excited fist raised in the air.

"Hey, don't rush!" Yachi came trailing behind Hinata, trying to keep up.

Kageyama put his phone away as the girls approached. The sun had already set but it was still comfortably warm out, and all four athletes were still dressed in their practice clothes.

"I still don't understand how you can play at max power when you're like that," Kageyama shook his head in Hinata's direction.

"Hmm? Like what?" Hinata cocked her head enquiringly.

"Like THAT", Kageyama gestured awkwardly towards Hinata's prodigious chest, which was bouncing noticably under her sleeveless spandex top. Kenma sighed and Yachi let out a surprised "Kageyama!".

Hinata just laughed and beamed her usual smile."That's just how I grew from the hormones. I'm still me, so of course I'll be able to play volleyball! Besides, it's nothing two sports bras can't handle."

Kenma looked down at her own chest, which was quite large, but not in the same league as Hinata's, and felt a twinge of both relief and jealousy. _I have no idea how you jump so high with those things_ , she thought.

Yachi stared straight ahead and just looked as though this topic had fried her brain.

Kageyama looked away with a cough. "Whatever, let's go eat."

* * *

Two years earlier, Hinata Shouko used to be Hinata Shouyou.

It was the middle of summer after freshman year when Hinata realized that he was different from the other boys. The team had decided to meet up for dinner a few weeks after the tournament had ended, and Hinata found himself sitting between Tanaka and Nishinoya.

"Ahhh, I've missed this sight!" Tanaka lamented with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I know! I know!" Nishinoya echoed.

Both boys were staring across the table at Shimizu, who was dressed in casual clothes. Her long black hair was braided into a ponytail that hung in front of her left shoulder, and her cardigan bulged under pressure from her chest. She was chatting away with Yachi, oblivous to the boys' attention.

 _Wow, Shimizu sure is pretty_ , Hinata thought. _Her makeup looks amazing. You can barely even tell it's there_. Then a strange thought crossed Hinata's mind. _I wonder what it feels like to be pretty_. Hinata was suprised by what he was thinking. Boys weren't supposed to want to be pretty.

"So, Hinata, are you staying in shape during the offseason?" Sugawara interrupted Hinata's thoughts. "You can't get lazy during the summer!"

"Yeah! I've been working out with Kageyama every day!"

"Oh? Have you been practicing your receiving?"

"Nope! Quick sets and spikes only!"

Sugawara shook his head but couldn't keep from smiling. Some things never change. The boys chatted about Hinata's practice regimen and their hopes for the upcoming season, whether in high school or university. After an hour or so, Daichi paid the bill and everyone left with a full stomach.

That night, he lay awake in his bed and his thoughts kept drifting back to what had crossed his mind at dinner. _Being pretty sure seems nice_. He thought about how Shimizu was wearing a cute, well-coordinated outfit, while the boys were all dressed in t-shirts and shorts. _It's not fair that girls get all the cute clothing choices_.

The next day, after his workout with Kageyama, Hinata made a detour through Shibuya on his way home. His heart pounding in his ears, he made a beeline for _Heart Style_ , trendy girl's clothing shop. Twenty minutes later, he emerged clutching a large pink bag to his chest, walking quickly and with an almost guilty expression on his face.

That day was the start of his journey of realization that he actually wanted to be seen as pretty and cute, and he felt comfortable being effeminate. He got bolder and bolder, trying out different clothing styles, learning how to do makeup, and how to style his hair, all in secret.

It all culminated with Hinata standing in front of his mirror in an off-the-shoulder top and a miniskirt, with eyeliner, mascara, and subtle lipstick on his face as his mom opened his bedroom door and walked in.

"Shouyou, I'm about to start the laundry. Is there any... thing.. you..." her voice trailed off as she stared at Hinata in shock. "Shouyou? What are you doing?"

Hinata's face burned and his heart began to pound so loudly it drowned out all other sound.

"Mom... I think I want to be a girl."

* * *

"Kageyama, how is the boy's team looking this year?" Kenma asked between mouthfuls of food.

"There's still some gaps, but I think we'll be ready for the opener. University players really are on another level. I have high hopes for us."

"You really are a scary player, Kageyama. Starting at setter as a freshman. I've never heard of that before. I had to spend all of last season on the bench, but now that our previous setter graduated, I'm finally getting my chance. Come to think of it, Hinata's a freak too. She's a freshman and has already clinched starting at wing spiker. Why am I surrounded by athletic freaks..." Kenma sighed and continued eating her rice.

"Don't worry, Ken-chan! Just wait til our first game! Then they'll realize what they've been missing out on all this time!" Hinata exclaimed with a mouth full of curry.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't you be acting a bit more... ladylike?"

"Oh, hush," Hinata ignored him and resumed chowing down.

Yachi tried and failed to stifle a giggle. Kenma turned to her.

"How about you, Yachi? Getting more comfortable as a middle blocker?"

"Yeah, slowly. But I'm doomed to ride the bench all season for sure. The older girls are just too good!" Yachi sighed and poked her chopsticks around her rice aimlessly.

"No way, Yacchan! You'll get your chance if you just stick with it! I'm sure of it!" Hinata beamed.

"Who is the boy's first game against?" Kenma asked Kageyama.

"Sendai. They're good, but I don't think they'll be a problem for us."

"Oh? Isn't that being a bit overconfident?"

"Confidence based on reality isn't overconfidence. I'm just saying that this is the best team I've ever played on, and we've prepared thoroughly. I believe in us," Kageyama explained with his chopsticks down. "What about you girls? Who's your game against?"

"Todai. We've got it rough right out of the gate."

"Oof, yeah. They're good. Really good. Especially with that captain of theirs." Kageyama's expression shifted subtly. "I just wish I was able to play againt him one more time. Er, 'her,' I mean."

"I know what you mean," Hinata chimed in. "I can't wait to see Oikawa again. I hear she's gotten even better."

"Ehh?" came a confused noise from Yachi. "Oikawa's a girl now? No way! I can't believe all three of you turned out to be trans."

"Yeah, apparently she came out last year and switched over to the girl's team," Kenma explained. "Hey, if she's only been on hormones for a year, does that make her our kouhai when it comes to being a girl?"

"Oooh, Ken-chan, you're totally right! But I'm sure Oikawa has a lot of girl power... She was pretty even as a boy."

"I wonder what her new name is?"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Kageyama, Hinata, Kenma, and Yachi made their way back to the girl's dorm. Yachi lived on the first floor, while Hinata and Kenma shared a suite on the second.

"Yacchan, want to come upstairs and watch a movie or something?"

"Nah, I'm pretty wiped. I think I'm just gonna head to bed."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow at practice then!"

"See ya!" Yachi waved back as she headed down the hallway while the two trans girls continued up the stairs.

"Well, looks like it's just us tonight." Kenma said as she locked hands with Hinata while they walked.

"I'm glad. We've been so busy lately that we haven't been able to just relax together. Let me grab a shower and change out of my practice stuff and I'll meet you out in the living room."

"Sounds good," Kenma replied with a smile.

Hinata and Kenma shared a suite, but occupied seperate rooms, each with it's own bedroom and bathroom. The suite contained a shared kitchen and living room. This living arrangement had been suggested by the school in order to accomodate the needs of the two trans girls while still living within the girls dorm.

Once inside her room, Hinata peeled off her practice top and chucked it into the laundry hamper. Then, after a bit of struggling, she removed her two sports bras and threw those in as well, and finally her practice spandex shorts followed.

"I should probably take care of the laundry soon. Eh, I've still got one clean set of practice clothes left. I'll do it later."

Ten minutes later Hinata emerged from the shower, hair dripping around her shoulders. After drying off, she opened her closet and grabbed a bra, panties, a tank top, and a comfy pair of cotton shorts. She slipped on the panties and fastened the bra backwards around her ribs, with the clasp in the front, before flipping it around and putting her arms through the straps. As she was settling her breasts in the cups, she happened to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror and paused.

"Wow, sometimes it's crazy to think how far I've come. If it wasn't for my adam's apple and that bulge in my panties, not even I could tell I used to be a boy. I wonder if my tits are going to stop growing any time soon. Continuously buying new bras is getting expensive..."

Looking back at her was a 5' 5'' girl with orange hair and brown eyes. Her messy, freshly dried hair fell just past her shoulders and hid the silver studs in her ears. She wore a purple-and-black bra that was pushed to the limit by enormous breasts that must have been larger than her head. Her lightly defined abs were accentuated with a piece of dangly silver jewelry from her pierced belly button above her pink panties that bulged outwards slightly.

"I really am a girl now." She thought back to the boy she used to be at Karasuno and how much she'd changed since. All the happy times climbing through the National Inter-High Tournament to face Shiratorizawa. The confusing times feeling a strange jealousy as he watched Shimizu looking cute in her gym uniform. And the bittersweet times when he got his first estrogen prescription and realized he wouldn't able to play volleyball with the team that he'd grown so close to, but at the same time knowing that it was the right path for him.

Hinata broke out of the reverie and finished changing by pulling the light green tank top over her head and stepping into the red-and-white shorts. She walked into the living room to find Kenma already sprawled out on the couch playing on her phone with some anime on TV in front of her.

"Took you long enough," the pudding-headed girl said without looking up. Kenma's blonde hair with black roots was just slightly longer than Hinata's hair, but straighter. She sported a silver stud in her left nostril and her nails were painted light pink. Her breasts, while large, were nowhere near as enormous as Hinata's, but still managed to stand out among the folds of the oversized tee-shirt she wore as a nightshirt.

"I got distracted. Anyway, how're you feeling about the team? The opener is next weekend and nobody knows a team better than it's setter." Hinata plopped down on the couch next to Kenma.

"Hmm. Our offense is looking great, but I'm concerned about our defense. None of our blockers are particularly tall and our libero seems to get nervous easily."

"Yeah, but who cares about defense? Have you seen Akane's spike? I wouldn't want to be on the other side of the net when she lets that rip!" Akane Sandanzuki was a junior and the team's ace.

"It's a nice spike, but games aren't won with one spike. It takes balance."

"Just wait. We'll win with our quick!"

"Sure, sure." Kenma glanced up from her phone and looked over at Hinata, her eyes lingering on the mile of exposed cleavage from her tank top. "By the way, I haven't taken my dailies yet. If you're getting yours, can you grab mine too?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Hinata bounced up from the couch and grabbed two bottles out of a kitchen cabinet, one of which she tossed to Kenma. Kenma unscrewed the lid and shook two pills from the bottle while Hinata did the same with hers. "They say if you make a wish while you take your estrogen pills, it'll come true," Hinata joked before gulping hers down.

"Thats ridiculous," Kenma replied, but hesitated and looked down at the two small pills in her hand. _I wish I can be with Hinata forever_. Kenma gulped the pills down.

* * *

"Oh man, that was too good! I can't wait for the next one!" Hinata exclaimed as the anime's end credits began playing.

"Yeah, I can't believe they revealed the villain this early! This is going way faster than the manga!" the usually quiet Kenma chattered back. While not as prevalent as when she was a boy, her otaku nature still shone through sometimes.

"Ahh, Im too excited to sleep now." Hinata sprawled back on the couch.

"Me too," Kenma echoed and looked down at the girl lying supine next to her. A slight smirk crossed her lips. "I think I know how we can occupy ourselves, though."

"Oh?" Hinata replied as Kenma lowered herself on top of her and embraced her. "I guess it's natural for girlfriends to make out before bed."

"Yes, natural," Kenma said as their lips met. Their tongues entwined and Hinata once again felt the cold texture of Kenma's tongue stud. The TV kept going as the two girls continued to make out on the couch.


End file.
